


Family Curse

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [37]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childbirth, Curses and demons and magic, Dad AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Sickfic, and then a Wizardess Heart AU, child murder discussion, headmaster!Leia, now it's just a magic school AU, owl!BB-8, this was supposed to be a Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: After concealing his pregnancy with magic for as long as possible, Hux wants to drop out of school so he can go home and have the baby. Unfortunately, he doesn't make it in time before it wants to be born.With the baby born a demon, it's a rush to try and get it out of the school before Headmaster Organa finds out about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey here's the next fic from ya boi Oblio lmao  
> Yeah this was supposed to be a Harry potter AU but I don't? Know anything about Harry Potter and Don't Care enough to read/watch it. Then it was gonna be a Wizardess Heart: Shall We Date? AU, but I just said 'fuck it' and here's magic school academy AU. The school takes kids from elementary age to ~24  
> Kylo's 20, and Hux is 22 in this jsyk  
> Also Snoke is their kid because! Why not!

**Family Curse**

"So... you're really leaving?" Kylo asked, gently taking Hux's hand.

Hux nodded solemnly. "I have to. I can't have the baby here. I've been able to hide the pregnancy with charms, but I won't be able to hide the baby easily. Children have a natural aversion to synthetic spells." His disguise charm was off, so Kylo put his other hand on the ginger's heavily swollen stomach. "And your magic is too dangerous, although natural."

"We could get someone to help. Harass my cousin-"

"She'll go straight to your uncle, who will go straight to your mother. I have to drop out. It's just a few more months until you graduate, then you can come and be with us."

"I'll miss the birth."

"When I go into labor I'll send you a message, and you can leave and come. Labor takes hours, and my mother said the curse ensures that, you won't miss it. There's a teleportation booth in her town."

"And you'll be at her house?"

"Yes. She'll help me, and one of her neighbors is a doctor that agreed to help as well." Hux rubbed his belly, looking down at it. "Her neighbor knows all about the curse, so if it's... not human, they'll both know what to do."

"It'll be human," Kylo assured him, "I know it."

"My family's been cursed for ages. My mother was lucky she managed to have me at all. It's almost a given that it'll be inhuman, since the curse won't be happy that it skipped me." He swallowed nervously. "Ren... if it's not human, will you... will you still want it? I'll understand if you don't, but I want to raise it either way."

"Of course I want the baby! No matter what it is, it's ours." He pulled Hux into a hug. "I'll be there for you both. For the birth, and as soon as I graduate."

"Thank you..." Hux hugged him back. "I've sent your mother a message that I need to speak with her about something important, I'll tell her I'm dropping out as soon as I can."

"Good. I need to get back to my room, or else my uncle will notice I'm missing during his patrol." He gave Hux a kiss. "I love you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ren."

-

Right before breakfast the next morning, Kylo was dragged into an empty classroom by Hux, who looked extremely anxious. "What's wrong?"

"Your mother isn't meeting with me until next week!"

Leia was extremely busy as headmaster of the academy, and she'd been complaining about how busy she was lately to Han, who in turn, complained to Kylo about being complained to. She probably assumed it was just Hux having a minor fuss about something, being a star student, and that he could put it off.

"Um..."

"My due date is _today_! I might not make it another week. I- I can't give birth by myself-"

"You have me."

"Without a professional! I don't know anything about childbirth! And it's going to be difficult due to the curse- I'm not going to be able to do it-" Hux looked panicked, beginning to hyperventilate. "The baby's already dropped down, and I've been getting more and more practice contractions at night-"

"Hux! Calm down!" He grabbed Hux's shoulders. "Calm down, breathe. You'll just make things worse by panicking."

It took a bit, but Hux gradually calmed down. He slumped down on a chair, groaning. "I'm not going to last a week..."

"We'll find someone to help! Call your mother and have her tell us what we need to know, and we'll get things prepared in case you have to give birth here. We'll figure out how to hide the baby, don't worry."

"Okay... okay." Kylo gave him a smile, and bent over to hug him. Hux sniffled and buried his face in Kylo's neck. "I trust you. We can call my mother tonight. Come to my dorm for a study session."

"Good excuse-"

"You're horrendous at blending potions, it's two birds with one stone. Also, it's a good excuse. Let's get to breakfast."

-

Hux lasted two days past his due date. He was in the dorm for the night, getting ready for bed and removing his charms, when a pain gripped him. He clutched his belly, gritting his teeth. He forced himself to breathe through it, and it ended after around forty seconds. Leaning over the sink, he panted. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and was shocked to see how drained and ill he looked. 

"Shit... that potion was too strong." He suddenly realized that the potion he took so that he didn't feel the baby kick during the day must have been masking his real contractions. It must have numbed his entire belly completely, but the strain on his body was still there.

He had no clue how long he'd been in labor, then. It could have only just started, or began shortly after he took the initial potion. A second realization hit him. The potion was only just wearing off, at half strength. That contraction wasn't as painful as it actually was. Fear gripped him, and he felt idiotic. He shouldn't have taken the numbing potion so late in his pregnancy, when he _needed_ to feel what was going on inside of him.

He'd only started taking them because when the baby first began kicking, it was a huge distraction. The fact that his baby was moving, alive inside of him, had been a wonder to him, and he'd suffered two warnings for a detention before mixing the potion. It wore off just in time for him to return to his dorm, so he'd get a few hours to feel them kick before he went to sleep.

Leaving the bathroom, he went to his nightstand and picked up his messaging device. The paper and flat crystal tablet were a gift from his mother, and she'd given him a second set to give to Kylo when he told her he was pregnant with the mage's child. He drew a star in the corner of the paper, signifying it was going to send the message to Kylo's crystal, and wrote a message on the paper. When he was done, he tapped the stone with the pen. The message swirled and then vanished.

Sighing, he gathered up a few things and went back to the bathroom. He needed to do the spells his mother had taught him in order to check on the position of the baby, how far dilated he was, and he needed to get his pants off before he ruined them with his water breaking.

He pulled off his pants and underwear, tossing them into his small hamper. He tugged his sweater down, grateful that the oversized piece of clothing could cover everything even with his swollen abdomen taking up so much space. While he knew that he'd lose all sense of modesty once he started actively giving birth, he'd cover up for now.

The objects he needed he placed onto the sink's rim. He went with the easiest one first, the potion used to tell what position the baby was in. It was difficult to mix, but after three tries of carefully following the instructions that his mother's neighbor provided, he'd created a satisfactory sample.

He poured the slime like substance onto his fingers, and then pulled his sweater up slightly so he could smear the goo onto the underside of his belly. It was icy cold, so he shuddered. The potion took a few minutes to work, needing to absorb into his skin.

Three minutes after his previous contraction, he had another, and he shouted out with the pain of it, collapsing to his knees and doubling over his belly. He groaned through it, rubbing his belly in hopes that it'd help with the pain. It didn't. The baby kicked at his hand. His water broke, gushing out onto the floor.

The potion took affect during the reprieve, and a blue cloud formed in front of him, taking a vague shape of a womb outline. A smaller cloud formed, in the shape of a baby. It moved to the outline.

"Oh, you're in position... And on your way down. That's good." One thing less to worry about. Now to use the second one, to tell how dilated he was.

This one would be more difficult, one that he'd rather have Kylo use. He'd have to wait for his next contraction to pass, since he had a limited amount and didn't want to screw up. It was a substance like paint, that needed to be stuck inside of him in order to work. Kylo had longer fingers than him, would be able to do it easier, but he didn't have much choice.

He grabbed the tube off of the sink, putting it down before his next contraction so he wouldn't drop or break it. As the pain started, he put his hands on a clean part of the floor and rocked, crying out. There were potions for pain in his room, but he wouldn't be able to get to them, they were by his bed. He didn't think he'd be able to get up and walk there quick enough before he collapsed with a contraction.

Hopefully Kylo would get there soon, or else he'd have to give birth on his wet bathroom floor.

As soon as the pain faded, he opened the potion tube and dipped his finger in to coat it. He reached behind himself and forced himself to relax, then stuck it in to the knuckle. It was uncomfortable, but when he pulled it out the potion was gone, so it worked.

It worked much quicker than the previous mix, and he sat back on his knees to watch as the measurement appeared. He scrambled for the ruler on top of the sink, the last object, and quickly measured the diameter of the oval that appeared before it could vanish.

Panic rose and he dropped the ruler. "I'm fully dilated. No, no..." He wished he'd brought his message crystal so he could tell Kylo, but it was back on his nightstand. He'd never make it there.

His next contraction hit him faster than the others, and he felt like he was going to throw up.

-

Occasionally, his mother would invite the other teachers and faculty up for dinner, and Kylo was required to come. He'd already eaten at normal student dinner, so he picked at his food. He wanted to go back to the dorms so he could check on Hux. The ginger was getting more and more anxious every hour, it seemed, and he looked sick during dinner, barely eating anything.

It was late, now, as the teachers were talking and eating. The crystal in his pocket vibrated, glowing slightly. He pulled it out onto his lap, and looked at the message displayed. There was a circle under it so he knew it was from Hux.

_Ren, I'm in labor. I have no idea how long I've been, since that numbing potion was hiding my contractions. They're strong. Come down as fast as you can._

He brought out the stylus and tapped the crystal to show he'd read it. It would glow in Hux's room. He pulled out the paper and quickly wrote a message back, drawing a circle on the corner.

 _I'm stuck at my mom's monthly dinner, I'll try to sneak out._

He sent it, but there was no response that it'd been read. Worried, he sent Hux's mother a message to keep her updated. He drew an X in the corner for her stone, and scrawled out:

_Tage is in labor. I'm not with him right now and he didn't read the message I sent back to him._

She sent back a check mark and nothing more. He tapped it, and then suddenly a hand was grabbing it out of his lap.

"Hey, Benny, what's this?" He glared at his father. "I haven't seen one of these in ages. Where did you get this?"

"A friend."

"Who're you writing to?"

"Give it back."

Han kept it out of reach. He wrote a message. "Huh, what shape does your friend use?"

"Give it back!"

"I'll just go with an X." Han wrote an X in the corner and tapped the stone. Quickly, it glowed. Kylo sighed. A message popped up.

_Give your son back his stone. I bought that thing with my own money and charmed it myself for him so he could talk to my son, not for some old man to send prank messages._

"Fuck, looks like I messaged someone's mother. Here, kid."

Kylo hurriedly tapped it and sent a note that it was back in his hands. Anxiety was building in him. He had to get out and to the dorms. Hux needed him. All he needed to do was get to the teleportation booth outside, and then he'd be in front of the dorms. Without Luke to block him, it'd be easy to run up to Hux's room.

-

Long minutes passed, and finally the dinner ended and everyone stuck around to mingle. He excused himself to go to the bathroom, intending to make a run for it, but when he left the room and turned to go to the exit, his mother called, "Wrong way, Ben! You're not escaping!"

Cursing silently, he trudged back into the room. More time passed, and he couldn't think of any excuse to leave. Then he saw that his father looked bored out of his mind, and was struck with inspiration. "Hey, Dad!"

"What's up, Benny?"

"Want to go for a walk, get out of here?"

"Sure!" Han called out to Leia, "Leia, Benny and I are going to go bond!" They left the room and headed for the outside. Han was retelling a smuggling story that Kylo had heard at least twenty times as they exited the building. 

"Thanks for the help, Dad!" Kylo shouted, running towards the teleportation booth. He ignored Han as he called his name, and slipped inside. He pressed the button for the dorm, and hopped onto the pad. It glowed, and he vanished.

-

He reappeared at the one in front of the dorm, and then started running again. Hux's dorm was on the top floor, the attic, technically, a room all to himself and his potions. The other attic rooms were empty, newcomers in the Academy too freaked out to take them despite how much better they were than the normal floor rooms.

He hurried up the stairs, bypassing the charm on the attic door in order to get in. As he neared Hux's room he heard a shout of pain, and knocked on his door. "Hux?" When there was no response other than a loud groan, he cast a spell to force open the lock. Going in, he didn't see Hux. "Armitage?"

"R-Ren-!"

Going into the bathoom, he spotted Hux on the floor. There was fluids underneath him and he was on his hands and knees, pushing. "Fuck. I'll take you to the bed." Hux nodded, and Kylo helped him flip over once the contraction ended so he could pick him up easier. He carried him to the bed, and gently put him down so that he was leaning against the wall, legs spread.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here faster, I was stuck with my parents."

Hux went to respond, but had to push again, moaning. Kylo gave him his hand, at a loss of what else to do. He climbed up onto the bed next to him. "Do you want me to call your mother?" he asked as soon as Hux began panting.

"T-Tell her I'm pushing. And grab- grab a pain relief potion. A red one."

Nodding, Kylo pulled out his messaging stone and wrote to Hux's mother the update. He went to the desk that had all of Hux's personal potions on it, and picked up a small red vial from a cluster of others similar to it. Coming back, he uncorked it. "How much do you want?"

"Two drops on my tongue." Hux opened his mouth, and Kylo carefully gave him the requested two drops. Almost instantly he looked much better. "Get a yellow one, the brightest one."

Doing as he was told, Kylo picked up a triangular bottle that was only a third full, wincing when Hux moaned in pain. He went back to hold his hand, kissing his forehead. "What's this one for?"

"Energy." Hux definitely looked like he needed it. Kylo held it to his lips and Hux took a big sip out of it. "That's much better." 

"Is the pain gone?"

"No- it's just slightly numbed. I need to feel it, but it was unbearable before. Ren, get between my legs and spread my knees. It- It's close to crowning, I can feel it."

Kylo moved down as asked, and spread Hux's legs, pushing his knees up and apart. Hux bore down, groaning. "Breathe, Hux." Nodding, Hux grabbed fistfuls of the blankets. "You're doing good." Hux glared at him, so he stopped the weak encouragement. 

After a few more pushes, the baby began crowning. Hux took two more drops of the pain relief potion with the burn of it. As it came to a full crown, Hux asked, "Is- Is it a demon?"

"Do demons have grey skin?" The baby was an odd color, but he was hoping it was just all the fluids. Hux nodded. "It's not human, then. That's fine, it's still our baby. Come on, Hux, keep pushing."

Grunting, Hux bore down hard until the head slid out with a sickening sound and a gush of fresh fluids. Kylo put a hand underneath the head to support it. As Hux gasped, there was a knock on the door. They both froze. The knocking didn't stop, and Hux had to push again. Kylo quickly covered the redhead's mouth with his other hand to muffle his strained groan. 

The person outside the door called in, "Ben Organa-Solo! I know you're in there with your boyfriend! You can't just ditch your dad to go have sex!" Hux gave Kylo a glare, and Kylo gave him a regretful look in return. "I heard groaning, I know you're fucking him!"

"We're busy, Dad! Fuck off! I'm twenty, I can do what I want!"

"You ditched me, son! I'm upset!" There was a muffled sound from outside of the door and suddenly the lock clicked. The door swung open, and Han stood triumphantly in the doorway. His victorious look faded when he took in the scene before him. Kylo slowly pulled his hand away from Hux's mouth.

"Dad."

"Ben... what's going on here?"

"Well, Mr. Solo," Hux started, "I'm giving birth to your grandchild, and-" Another contraction started and he grunted, pushing. "-And I'd really... _appreciate if you left._ " He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing.

Han closed his own eyes and sighed. For the first time, he wished he'd walked in on his son having sex. It would be so much better than _this_. 

"You two know anything about delivering a baby?"

"If Mom wasn't so busy Hux would be at his mother's with a doctor."

"You know, Benny, I was present when you were born. I could help." He felt obligated to, since they so very obviously were just going along with whatever happened.

Hux didn't like that idea. "I'd really rather you not-"

"Come on, Hux, he knows something, at least. He won't tell my mother."

"Yeah, Red, Leia will never know. You two should've came to me ages ago, I'd have helped you." Han moved up to the bed and took Kylo's spot between Hux's legs. "Let's just get this over with and pretend it never happened." Looking down at the baby's head, he raised an eyebrow. "Damn, I forgot how ugly babies are."

"Dad!"

"What? Keep pushing, Red, this looks like a little guy. Smaller than Benny was."

Hux held back a retort to stop calling him Red, but his attention was taken by a contraction. He squeezed Kylo's hand, leaning forward a bit to push harder. "Hux, you need to breathe." Nodding, Hux took in shaky, forced breaths.

"Benny, the whole 'breathing' thing is going to get annoying, trust me. You'll get punched." Kylo suspected he was speaking from experience. "Why in the world is your kid grey? That's not normal."

"Hux's family is cursed, it's normal. Just ignore it."

"What, is it half-frog or something?"

"That's the second stage of the curse- mutation. This one's just a demon." Hux took deep breaths as the pain faded.

"Huh. So, in the future, I could have a half-frog grandkid from the two of you, along with this demon grandkid."

"That's right." 

"We could have a frog for a kid?" Hux nodded. "Oh. That's... not that bad, I guess. As long as it's not painful?"

"My mother's cousin Emmerich lived a very long and happy life in Ireland being half frog."

Hux pushed again, and the shoulders slipped out. "It's almost there, Red, just a few more and it'll almost be over."

In just two more pushes, the baby slid out, crying, and Hux reached for it. Han handed it to him, and Hux placed them on his belly. Han grabbed a spool of thread and a small knife off of Hux's desk to tie off and cut the cord, and then Kylo cleaned off the baby with a towel. Once the baby was dry and clean, Hux pulled off his shirt and brought them to his chest.

After delivering the afterbirth, Hux was tired, despite the earlier potion. Kylo cleaned him up and helped him dress. He helped Hux lie down against a few pillows, and then pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Han clapped his hands together. "Well. I'll be leaving. Should I tell Leia?" At their loud cries of 'no!', he held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, I won't tell."

"Wait, tell Mom that Hux really needs to meet with her, like, it's actually really urgent. She put him off."

"And that's why he had your demonling in a dorm instead of at home?"

"Exactly."

"Ren, I want to name him Snoke." Hux was smiling down at the baby.

"That's a terrible name," Han said, at the same time Kylo agreed with Hux and said it was perfect. Kylo gave his father a glare. "Alright, I'm going."

-

With Han gone, Kylo helped Hux get properly cleaned up, bringing him into the bathroom to shower after the baby finished eating. He held the baby, getting him a diaper and onesie. Hux had had the foresight to buy some necessary baby supplies on their last school outing. Snoke wasn't very pleased about getting dressed, flailing his little limbs and mumbling angrily as Kylo tried to get the clothes on him. After gently dressing him, he cradled the baby and rocked him until he fell asleep.

Hux came out of the bathroom and took Snoke back. He smiled softly at him. Then he sighed. "I'm going to miss you, Ren."

"It's just a few months." He would miss them both too.

"Would you help me pack up? Procedure for dropping out says I'll have to turn in my uniforms, and you can have my potions. I've no need for most of them."

"Sure."

-

Leia sent him a message that she'd meet with him after breakfast the next morning. Hux was nervous, so Kylo tried to reassure him as they grabbed Hux's things a few minutes before it was time. "Everything's going to be fine. My mother won't find out about Snoke."

"What if she does?"

"It's not like she can punish you. She can lecture you and call your mother, but your mother is supportive. Worse comes to worst, she might just send Snoke to live with your mother until we both graduate."

"That's not too terrible..." Hux took a deep breath. "Alright. I just have to get it over with, and then I'll take my bags and go." He only had two bags, one handheld and a backpack. Kylo tucked Snoke into the backpack, making sure he was bundled up and free to breathe. He zipped up the pack, and Hux pulled it on. He lifted up his other bag. Kylo gave him a kiss, and they walked together to Leia's office.

-

"I'll wait for you out here, okay?"

"Thank you. This should only take a few minutes." Hux squeezed his hand and then pushed open the door to Leia's office. The headmaster was seated at her desk, looking over a paper. She didn't look up until he sat down in front of her desk. He carefully put down his backpack to not disturb Snoke, and withdrew a few forms from his bag. 

"Armitage. How have you been?"

"Fine, Mrs. Organa."

He probably looked anxious, since she frowned. "What did you need to speak with me about?"

"I need to drop out. Here's my forms." He placed the papers on the desk and moved them to her. "I've already turned in my uniform and text books, and your son will be taking my potions from my room. And, ah, my dorm key." He put the key on top of the papers.

She took the papers and looked at them. "I don't understand. You're a brilliant student, and there's only two months left before you graduate."

"A... A family emergency has come up, and I have to go home immediately. I meant to leave a week ago, and the situation has gotten more drastic since then. I won't be able to come back."

"I haven't heard anything from your father."

"Not him- my mother. She's in Ireland, I'll be going to her. There's a teleportation booth in her town, so I can leave as soon as you sign that."

"What's the emergency? If the school can help in any way-"

"I'd rather not say." He glanced at his backpack. There was a bit of movement, Snoke getting upset with being trapped. "And there's nothing you can do except let me leave."

"Are you sure you can't return? Or put it off?"

"No. It's vital that I leave as soon as I can, and it won't be able to come back."

"My son will be upset." She was trying to get him to say, and at the moment he hated her for it. 

"I've already spoken with him about it. He'll be coming to visit as soon as the school year is over." He wanted to snap at her to just sign the forms. 

"If it's truly the only way..." She picked up a pen and started to sign the spots needed. He relaxed, feeling his anxiety leave with each line filled. At the last page, before she could sign again and then stamp the front, she stopped as there was a noise from his backpack.

Snoke had whimpered. He tensed up, desperately wishing she would dismiss the sound and finish the last two steps. He dug his nails into his palms on his lap. 

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That sound just now."

"I didn't hear anything." She gave him a suspicious look, but signed the last page anyways. She grabbed the stamp and flipped back to the first page. Right as she wetted it in ink, Snoke started crying. Full, loud crying. He hated being in the bag, and didn't want to be in there anymore. 

Leia put the stamp down. "What's in your bag?"

"My clothes, some trinkets-"

"Making that sound, Armitage. Bring it up and open it."

"I can't."

"I will not stamp this until you bring up your bag," she threatened.

He couldn't let her see Snoke. "I really can't. I'll just leave." He stood up, picking up his bags. The baby only cried more as the bag moved, and Hux wished he could take him out and soothe him. 

Leia stood up as he went towards the door. "Armitage!"

He went to grab the knob, but found that he couldn't grab it. Instead, there was some kind of shield over it, that burned when he touched it. He tried harder, and the heat increased until he was forced to pull back his hand. 

"I demand that you let me out." He turned around and was faced with Leia's confused expression. She was looking at his hand, turned pink from the burn. "You can't keep me in here!"

"Why did you set off the anti-demon protection?"

"I- what?"

"This room traps demons inside of it, or anyone in possession of a demonic artifact or being, until my brother and I take them to the lower levels. Is one forcing you to leave?"

"Just let me out- I have to go. My mother is waiting for me, I told her I'd be there by noon. Her neighbor's going to meet with me, and he's missing work to do so."

"Because there's a monster attached to you? Or in your bag? What is making that crying? Let me see that bag."

He clutched the bag to his chest. "No! You can't!" The doorknob rattled, and Hux heard Kylo calling his name. "Let me leave!"

"Give me whatever is setting the door off and the room will let you go." He shook his head. He couldn't let her take his baby. "My brother and I made this school to help fight against demons, we can help you."

"I don't need help! I just need to go home!" Snoke was still wailing, so Hux unzipped the part he was in. "Stop crying, please...!" Seeing him, Snoke started to calm down. He reached in to rub his head, and then zipped him back up. "You couldn't have stayed quiet for another minute..."

"Armitage Hux, take the demon out of the bag, or I will be forced to call for help in taking it out forcefully."

"Why? What are you going to do to him?"

"Destroy it before it can hurt anyone." She looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world. Of course, the Skywalker family believed it was their duty to get rid of dark magic, especially demons. He realized far too late that he should have just fled the school, instead of trying to keep things calm by dropping out normally. He probably would have been stuck in the room if he came in while pregnant, would have had to give birth in the school's lower level so Snoke could be destroyed immediately.

"He's just a baby! He's harmless!" He couldn't let them kill his baby. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Show me."

His eyes stung as he carefully unzipped the bag and pulled Snoke out. He put his backpack down, and cradled Snoke. 

"Where did that come from?"

"It's my baby."

"How?"

"It's a curse in my family. If we bare our own children they come out inhuman. They're harmless as long as we raise them right. Just let us leave, we'll never come back here, I swear-"

"I've never heard of such a thing." She shook her head sadly. "I can't believe that a demon would get one of our best students under its influence. We can help you."

She didn't believe him. "He's mine, honestly!"

"Armitage. If you were expecting, someone would have noticed. Ben would have noticed and told someone."

"I- I kept it hidden. Kylo knew the whole time."

"You got my son involved with that creature?"

"He's the father!" He could feel desperation growing, and held Snoke tightly. 

She looked sorry for him. "You're completely delusional. We'll help you."

"I'm not crazy! Ask Kylo! My mother! Your own husband knows I'm not lying!"

She picked up her wand, and he turned to protect Snoke. A bolt of magic hit him, and everything faded to black, and the last thing he noticed was the feeling of falling, and Snoke wailing.

-

Hux woke up and the first thing he noticed was that his arms were tied behind his back, Snoke was gone. That startled him into full alertness, and he struggled against his bindings. 

"You can't break free." He looked forward, and saw that Poe was standing in front of the door, his little owl, BB, on his shoulder. He was smiling. "They're normal cuffs that need a key, Master Luke put it on you. He has the key."

"Where's my baby?"

"Ah, you're still under its spell. Weird, this is a spell proof room..."

"That's because I was never under a spell in the first place! Release me, and tell me where they took Snoke!"

"Um..." He looked conflicted. "I guess you're telling the truth, since I've been trying to do tricks for an hour and it hasn't worked. But..."

"They're going to kill him!"

"Really? I thought they just banished them to wherever they came from. Oh, geez, killing a baby is really messed up. I'll help you, even though you're a jerk. Promise not to bother Finn anymore?" 

"As soon as I get my son back I'm leaving this school forever."

Poe walked up to him and pulled out a hairpin to pick the lock. His owl looked surprised, orange and white feathers ruffling. It cooed in his ear. "BB, we have to do what's right, even if it breaks the rules."

The lock clicked and Poe freed him. Hux stood up, immediately almost falling to the ground. Poe grabbed him before he could fall. "This is weird. First I had to be rescued from you, and now I'm rescuing you." Hux rolled his eyes. Poe and his friends constantly brought up the incident last year where he and Ren had tried to steal the little owl. It was annoying, and they refused to give it up.

Hux exited the room, and then before Poe could follow, he closed the door on him and locked it. "Thank you, Dameron."

"Hey!"

"I'll ask Ren to let you out once I'm safe. I just can't trust you."

-

Leia stepped into a room. "Luke, have you..." She trailed off, seeing him. Instead of looking through his books to find out what sort of demon they were dealing with and how to kill it, he was holding it and rubbing its back, humming to it. "Luke!"

"Ah- Leia. Hello."

"What are you doing?"

"He started crying, so I'm calming him down." The baby was whimpering. "It's okay, little guy..."

"That's a demon, don't coddle it."

"Where did you find it, anyways? I've never heard of a baby demon before. It's exactly like a newborn, too."

"One of the students was trying to sneak it out of school. Claimed it was his biological child."

"Huh. Interesting. A human giving birth to a demon... Which student was it?"

"Armitage Hux. He says it's Ben's, too."

"He's been using a lot of magic this year on himself. When we did a test for curses in class, his results came up black. Everyone else's came up red."

"So you think he might be telling the truth?"

"It seems likely." Luke turned Snoke towards Leia. "He looks like them, doesn't he?"

There was absolutely no resemblance that she could see. The eyes, maybe. Nothing else. "No."

"A cat-patterned onesie, a hat with little cat ears? Armitage has a soft spot for cats. So does Ben. What kind of demon would willingly allow themselves to be dressed like this?" She couldn't think of a proper response. By now, the baby had stopped crying. Luke sat down at his desk and cradled Snoke in one arm. He pushed aside the book he was looking through and grabbed another. "I'll keep looking."

"I'll help you." She walked over and picked up a second book.

As she flipped through the book, dismissing each page for being the wrong information, there was a knock on the door. She sighed when she heard Han's voice. "Hey. Ben's freaking out upstairs. Any idea why- oh! Look at that, you've got Snoke." Han went up to Luke and took the baby. "Hey, kid. It's me again, Grandpa."

"You knew about him?"

"Yes? Didn't Ben tell you? That's why you have him, right? He and that redhead had this little guy last night. Delivered him myself. Horrifying experience, will not be doing it again." Snoke made a gurgling sound at him. "You're a lot cuter in this outfit. Got a face only Ben and Red can love."

"You knew there was a demon in the school and you didn't say anything?"

Han finally took in all the books on the desk, Leia's angry expression. "Oh. _Oh._ You're going to kill him. No wonder Ben is having a meltdown. Well, I'll just..." He took off. 

"Han!"

-

Hux honestly felt like crying as he ran through the halls of the lower level, and cursed his hormonal imbalance. He had no idea where to find Snoke, no idea where he was, even. It'd been over a year since the last time he was down here, and he'd only memorized one section. This was not that section.

The longer he took, the more likely Snoke wouldn't be alive when he found him. He heard footsteps at one hall, and slowed down. He hid behind a corner, and peeked to see who it was. When he saw that it was Han, running down the hall, he was confused. Then he saw what was in his arms. He stepped out to block him. "Snoke!"

Han halted in front of him, and pressed Snoke into his arms. "Here, Luke and Leia are trying to kill him. I'm going to distract them. Turn down that hallway, take two rights, then a left, and then go up the first stairs you see. Ben's up there, and you three can go do whatever."

"Thank you."

Han gave him a smile, and then shoved him. "Go!"

-

All the running was exhausting, and Hux felt drained by the time he made it out of the lower level. Shortly after he made it out, he was ambushed by a hug from Kylo. Snoke protested at being squished, so Kylo pulled back. "You got out!"

"Yes. We need to leave."

"I've got your bags." They took off for the teleportation booth. Once in it, Hux input the channel for the one near his mother's, and pressed his hand against the go button. Magic warped around them and with a flash, they were gone.

They reappeared in a smaller booth, which was clearly made for just one person. Hux pushed open the door and exited. Kylo followed him. "Welcome to Ireland, Ren."

"Wow, this is a lot more underwhelming than I thought."

"Shut up. My mother lives down the road a ways. Let's just go there without a fuss."

Kylo wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked. "What's wrong? You look upset."

"I'm very tired, Ren, and your mother and uncle were going to kill Snoke if your father didn't steal him and give him to me."

Kylo stopped, and forced him to stop too. "They were going to kill him?" Hux nodded. "I never thought they'd go that far... I'll stay here and protect you two."

"Really?"

"Yes."

-

When they made it to Hux's mother's house, Hux knocked on the door. Shortly after, it opened slightly, and a man peered out. "Oh, you're here, Armitage. Aoife, your son is here! He brought someone with him that's not the infant!" After shouting to Hux's mother, he reached for the baby. "I'll check the infant over, first." Hux handed Snoke over.

The door opened more and a redheaded woman looked at the both of them, not looking at all happy. "I waited for you for an hour! You didn't have the decency to inform me you'd be late? Who's this?"

"I'm Kylo Ren."

She scowled. "Oh, _you._ " She grabbed Hux by the elbow and tugged him in, then slammed the door shut. "Go away!"

"Mother!"

"No more people in here! I said you can stay, because this house can only support two people, and a babe is hardly a person! By the time it is a person you'll be in your own house, or I'll force you into one myself!" Kylo hadn't expected Hux's mother to be so mad about everything. From what Hux had told him, he'd assumed she was sweet.

"He has to stay!"

"Give me a good reason why!"

"Headmaster Organa tried to kill Snoke, and Ren can protect him."

There were a few seconds of pure silence, and then the door opened. Aoife didn't look pleased, but she allowed Kylo to come in. She closed and locked the door, and then whirled on Kylo. "You're going to work, here! My house isn't for a bunch of freeloaders, and I don't care that you're my grandson's father! You're both adults and as soon as you've recovered from giving birth, 'Tage, you're getting a job too! There's places in town where you can work with the baby in a sling."

"Uh-" Kylo really hadn't expected her to be like this. He'd thought Hux had gotten his personality from his father, but apparently it was also his mother who passed on irritability.

"If you're not getting a job, I suggest that you find another house to live in, because I will kick you out no matter what 'Tage says."

She was getting very worked up. Hux patted her arm soothingly. "Ren and I will look for somewhere else to live as soon as I've rested and he's gotten all our things."

"Good."

-

Snoke was announced to be perfectly fine, but recommended to be handled with care because of how small he was. "Let him sleep for the rest of the day, he's been through a lot. And keep him warm, demons tend to lose body heat very quickly," the neighbor, Datoo, said, handing Snoke to Kylo. "Alright, Armitage. You're next."

Kylo didn't like being left alone with Hux's mother. She was glaring at him. To try and ignore her, he focused on Snoke. The baby was awake, so he rocked him and let him hold his finger until he fell asleep. Even after the baby was fast asleep, he kept rocking him. 

Datoo came out a few minutes later. "I've recommended bedrest for a week, and then to take it easy for another few. Well, I'll be headed home. Don't bother me unless something is wrong." The man left, bidding Aoife a brisk goodbye. 

Heading into Hux's room, Kylo could see he was just getting into bed. He went up and pulled up the blanket for him. Hux settled down against the headboard, propped up with some pillows. Kylo handed Snoke to him. "He's asleep. We're supposed to keep him warm, he loses body heat fast." 

"Get his blanket out of my bag." Retrieving the bag, Kylo came back and set them on the bed. Hux pointed to the backpack. Opening it, Kylo could see all of Snoke's supplies. He pulled out the soft blanket and handed it to Hux, who swaddled Snoke. The baby remained asleep. 

Kylo took off his shoes and climbed into bed next to Hux. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful. I'm exhausted, and everything's sore."

"Get some rest, I'll look after Snoke." 

-

Hux woke up in the morning with a fever. Snoke was fussing. He'd been periodically waking up throughout the night whining to be fed, so they recognized what he wanted. Hux nursed him for a few minutes, and then Kylo took him. Snoke whined, not liking being brought away from a source of warmth. He put the baby back down, and he settled against Hux's chest, quieting down.

"Do you need anything?" He brushed some loose strands of hair from Hux's forehead, worried at the heat he felt. Hux looked terrible.

"Sleep..."

"Alright." He'd get him some water, to keep him hydrated, as well. "I'll go get my things in the afternoon." Hux nodded, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards: Hux gets better after a few days and they end up moving to someplace warm. I might write a sequel about them having a frog kid because the idea is cute is cute to me.  
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
